Jack Guzman
|birthplace = Barranquilla, Colombia |deathday = |deathplace = |roles = Background Actor |characters = Sciences crewman }} Jack Guzman is an actor who appeared in ten first season episodes of , portraying a sciences crewman. He received no credit for these appearances and was identified by the call sheets for the episodes. Following his work on Enterprise, Guzman was cast to play Danny Delgado aka The Black Bison Wild Force Ranger in forty episodes of the Power Rangers spinoff television series Power Rangers Wild Force. Guzman was born as Joaquin Alberto Guzman in Barranquilla, Colombia and moved to Florida at the age of five. He attended the Florida International University and found his passion in acting, then he moved to Los Angeles where he studied acting under coaches Annie Grindlay and Ivan Markota. He started to work in front of the camera in the late '90s and had featured parts in the crime drama The Versace Murder (1998), the television series Madame le consul (1999), the short film Hitman's Handbook (2000), and the crime comedy Smokin' Stogies (2001). Following his work on Star Trek: Enterprise and Power Rangers Wild Force he appeared in several television series including CSI: Miami (2003, with Rif Hutton, Noa Tishby, and Salli Richardson-Whitfield), The Bold and the Beautiful (2003 and 2013), Cold Case (2003, with Barbara Tarbuck and Anthony Molinari), Line of Fire (2003, with Leslie Hope, Tim Lounibos, Kevin McCorkle, and Ben Bray), Threat Matrix (2003, with Alice Krige), Without a Trace (2004, with Enrique Murciano), Days of Our Lives (2004 and 2010), The Drew Carey Show (2004, with Diedrich Bader), and Hot Properties (2005, with Marco Sanchez). Guzman appeared in the comedy Roscoe's House of Chicken n Waffles (2004, with James Black), the comedy Adam & Steve (2005, with Thomas Kopache and Yuri Elvin), the drama End of the Spear (2005, with Chad Allen and Sean McGowan), the short comedy Commitment Issues: A Tux, a Bunny, and a Clinger (2006), the short drama Lonely in Los Angeles (2006), and the drama The Genius Club (2006, with Carol Abney). Beside his work in film he also made guest appearances in a number of television series such as In Justice (2006, with John Balma and Irene Roseen), Desperate Housewives (2006, with Teri Hatcher, Mark Moses, Brenda Strong, and Ronny Cox), The Unit (2006, with Abby Brammell and Lisa Banes), Vanished (2006, with Randy Oglesby, Tony Donno, Morgan Margolis, Don McManus, and Michael Harney), What About Brian (2006, with Amanda Foreman), The O.C. (2006, with Melinda Clarke and Autumn Reeser), American Body Shop (2007), Heroes (2007, with Zachary Quinto, Cristine Rose, Bart McCarthy, George Takei, Malcolm McDowell, and Dan Warner), Numb3rs (2008, with Zach Duhame), Women's Murder Club (2008, with John Billingsley), Lincoln Heights (2008, with Michael Reilly Burke, Mark Harelik, and Sterling Macer, Jr.), 'The Cleaner (2008, with Steven Culp, Patrick Fabian, and John Rosenfeld), Life (2008, with Victor Rivers and Cecelia Specht), ER (2008, with Scott Grimes, Leland Orser, Gina Ravera, Lily Mariye, Bill Bolender, and Frank Novak), and House M.D. (2008, with Jennifer Morrison). After parts in the short drama Twilight (2008, with Ellen Geer and Gregory Itzin) and the comedy Sons of Liberty (2008), he had guest roles in the television series Knight Rider (2009, with Bruce Davison), Raising the Bar (2009), The Forgotten (2009, with Christian Slater and Tim de Zarn), Chuck (2010, with Bonita Friedericy, Carlos LaCamara, Ian Patrick Williams, Chino Binamo, and directed by Robert Duncan McNeill), and The Suite Life on Deck (2010) and in the comedy Food Stamps (2010, with Tommy "Tiny" Lister, Jr.). Guzman guest-starred in episodes of Breaking In (2011, with Christian Slater), Friends with Benefits (2011, with Christina Pickles and Tony Donno), CSI: Miami (2011, with Aldis Hodge), NCIS: Naval Criminal Investigative Service (2012), Awake (2012, with Jason Isaacs), Sons of Anarchy (2012, with Ron Perlman, Benito Martinez, and Derek Anthony), Dexter (2012), It's Always Sunny in Philadelphia (2012), Touch (2013, with Greg Ellis), Bad Samaritans (2013, with Armin Shimerman and Bobby C. King), The Fosters (2013, with John Rubinstein), Ironside (2013, with Jamie McShane), Revenge (2012 and 2014, with Barbara Williams), Major Crimes (2014, with Raymond Cruz and Jonathan del Arco), Scorpion (2014), Scandal (2012 and 2014, with Gregg Henry, Todd Waring, Joe Morton, Eben Ham, Michael Bofshever, and Rick Fitts), Jane the Virgin (2015), Extant (2015, with Jeffrey Dean Morgan), Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (2015), Castle (2016, with Grainger Hines), Lethal Weapon (2016, with Kevin Rahm and Dan Sachoff), and Speechless (2016). His film work includes the television drama Applebaum (2012, with Miguel Ferrer and James Hiroyuki Liao), the action film Counterpunch (2013, with Al Burke), the drama Avenues (2013), the television romance Delirium (2014, with William O. Campbell), the action drama Crossed the Line (2014, with Damara Reilly), and the television drama The Advocate (2015). More recent credits include episodes of Switched at Birth (2017), I'm Dying Up Here (2017, with Jeffrey Nordling), The Last Man on Earth (2017), and East Los High (2017, with Michelle C. Bonilla) and the comedy Walk of Fame (2017, with Malcolm McDowell). Star Trek appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** External links * * * * Jack Guzman at the [http://heroeswiki.com Heroes wiki] * Jack Guzman at Instagram.com * Jack Guzman at FirePowerProductions.net * Jack Guzman at AfterThePower.Blogspot.com Category:Performers Category:ENT performers